


Under the New Moon

by i_amthecosmos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Magic AU, Protective Liam, Spooning, The X Factor Era, suspicious louis, sweet stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: Liam looks into the stars, and wishes to be famous. An AU in which everything else is the same, except that magic is real.





	Under the New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from two things: the memory of a ficlet in American Idol fandom way back when when someone used magic to get on the tour is the first. The second is the fact that Liam Payne is the single most competitive motherfucker I've ever seen. If he had the ability to actually do magic on top of that, he might be running the world.

Liam checked his phone, to make sure the time was right. He had the time and star alignments on his phone so he wouldn’t forget. He quietly went outside the tiny flat he shared with his parents. He couldn’t wake his father, so he didn’t latch the door. He went to the garden, and sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs, looking at the stars. It was cold, but not too. It wouldn’t distract him.

 _I ask for this,_ he thought, keeping his gaze on the sky. _Please let me get through this time. Let me get through on X Factor. Let me win X Factor. Let me do well. And also, help me find friends. Thank you._ He really pictured it, going up there, singing, getting through, and winning. He thought it in as much detail as he could, going on the show, singing, getting through, winning. _Let me have this, and I’ll do good,_ he promised. _I won’t be a jerk when I’m famous, I’ll give to charity, I’ll treat people right._

He didn’t pray to anyone specific, but he knew how to send energy out, so it would come back to him. After a few minutes of careful thought and focus, he got up, nodded at the sky in thanks, and went back inside. It would work, he knew it would.

 

…

When he got to the X Factor audition, he was nervous, but he knew he could do it. When he arrived in Birmingham, there was a big sign, “Welcome, X Factor contestants!” Then, on a sign near the front, “No magic allowed. Those who use magic to influence the show will be expelled. Security mages on duty.” Well, he’d already done the spell almost a month ago. He knew they couldn’t count that. 

He did see a few people escorted out, one sobbing girl holding a homemade doll that looked a bit like Simon Cowell. Liam tried not to roll his eyes. Beginners. 

He’d done this part before, the audition, and he just focused on getting through the line and being ready when it was his turn. He didn’t meditate, exactly, but he did try to calm and focus his thoughts. That wasn’t magic, anyway. It was positive thinking, which wasn’t outlawed in any contest. When it was his turn, he just stopped thinking about it, and sang. 

The reception was overwhelming, and Liam felt relief when he was let in. _Thank you, thank you,_ he thought, and then he was off to talk to the interviewers. First part of his wish was completed. Now he just had to get through the rest.

…

When he was rejected, he could only cry, not sure why it didn’t work. He almost didn’t hear them call him back. Then he was getting shoved back onstage with four other boys that he’d seen, but didn’t really know. He’d heard them, he thought-he remembered the blond Irish boy for sure. But they were strangers like everyone else. 

And then he was in a group with them. Just like that. This wasn’t what he planned, not at all. But when they all had a group hug, he remembered his second wish, and thought maybe he’d gotten both of them.

…

“So what should we sing?” Liam said. They were at Harry’s stepdad’s amazing place, and it was fantastic. But everyone was so busy making dumb jokes and laughing he couldn’t get them to focus on the competition. Which is why they were here. He noticed Louis give him an irritated look. It was the fourth one that night. “I’m sorry, I just want us to be ready.” 

“Why not Torn?” That was Louis, who wasn’t looking at him, just staring at his nails like he wasn’t worthy of eye contact. Him and Louis weren’t really getting on. 

“I like that idea,” Harry said, and he grinned at Louis. Liam hadn’t been around much flirting before, but he’s sure that was what was going on here. Niall seconded it, and Zayn shrugged. Zayn would probably rather sing R&B. He would too, but…

“What do you think, Liam? Good choice?” Harry looked over where Liam was thinking, probably thinking too much. 

“I think it is,” he finally said, after considering it. “It’ll be good for your voice for sure.” Harry glowed at the flattery, the way he always did. Louis looked over at Liam, and Liam wondered if he was jealous. “Okay, anyone opposed?” Nobody said anything, so then it was settled. Then Louis made a joke and the moment was gone. 

…

When they got back and Louis almost didn’t make it to the judges house, Liam thought about re-doing his spell. But the timing wasn’t ideal, and also he didn’t want to do any magic while on the show. The chance of getting caught by the show’s mages was too high. But they made it through, and Liam decided they would probably be fine. 

…

“Something’s going on with One Direction.” Liam stopped in his tracks, listening to a voice in a closed room. He’d just happened to be walking by. “We found some traces of magic on them, but we can’t find who it’s from. But one of the boys has been doing something.” 

Liam could hear Cowell’s voice then. “So how strong of a trace is it? Can you tell anything?” 

“Not really,” the first voice said. “I can’t tie it to any one person, and it was a faint trace, as if it had been done before the show started. So technically not even against the rules.” 

“Well, we can’t throw them off, they’re far too popular. I still want you to keep an eye on it,” Simon said. “But let me know if there’s anything else. I know you boys can fix things if need be. But they’re the biggest thing we’ve had in ages, so for now, we need to keep them.”

Liam breathed out, and then walked by. 

That day at rehearsal, Liam goaded them to do more, do better, because he was afraid that their success would be hindered by the show mages. The others looked sulky and upset, but Liam decided to ignore it. 

“That’s enough,” Louis said, walking over to Liam. “You’re pushing everyone too hard, we’re working as hard as we can. Leave it for now.” Liam glared at him, but said nothing. Louis glared back, and after a minute, he walked away. “Fucking obsessed wanker,” Louis said under his breath. 

Liam didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to make things worse by saying something in anger. So he counted to ten. “Okay then,” he said to the others. “I guess Louis wants us to take a break.” Then he walked out of the room, in the opposite direction of Louis. 

He was sure he hadn’t wished for this.

…

They made it pretty far, but ended at third place. Liam was fairly sure that the X Factor mages had put a counter spell on One Direction to get them back for Liam’s spell, but he couldn’t prove it. So they all put on brave faces and then signed with Simon. Liam shook his hand and pretended he didn’t remember Cowell talking about having the band hexed if they displeased him.

After that, it was a whirlwind, with Liam not doing much in the way of magic except for monthly meditations that were more like maintaining what they had. He wasn’t even trying to make it more, but sometimes, a river can become a flood. One Direction and their fans were like a tidal wave. 

“Ir’s weird, innit,” Louis said one time, when he was hanging out in Liam’s room. Liam hadn’t really invited him, but having him around wasn’t as annoying as it was during the show. “Like, we didn’t win, but other than that, we get everything we want and more.” 

“Yeah, it’s mad,” Liam said. He was working out, doing some sit-ups. He felt a little thin and frail, so he wanted to get fitter. Louis watched, no expression on his face.

“It’s like we can’t fail,” Louis continued, and Liam started to get a trifle worried. Did Louis suspect? “I’m not used to it, I keep expecting the other shoe to drop.” Liam did another sit up, then sat up, looking at Louis. “I’ve never had much in my life come easy. It’s...” Louis trailed off.

“It’s a lot to deal with,” Liam said quietly. “I don’t blame you. It’s a lot more than I expected.” 

That got him a sharp look, and Liam wondered if that was too much of a giveaway. “Really. You calculate everything, Liam. Are you confessing that some things you can’t control?” 

Liam was silent for a minute. “You know I can’t control everything,” Liam said slowly. “Look at my health. Look at how I had to borrow a pair of pants to wear to the audition. I don’t control everything.” Liam didn’t back down, glaring straight at Louis.

Louis stood up slowly, stretching. “Well then,” he said. “Good to hear that you aren’t perfect then.” Then he walked out. Liam clenched his jaw until it hurt. Louis was a little too close to stuff he didn’t want to talk about, not with him. Then he heard Harry whoop, glad to see his friend. Liam put it out of his mind, and started doing more sit-ups.

…

It was difficult, but he managed to get some time on the next new moon. He’d been evasive about his plans for the evening when Niall tried to get them all to watch a movie in their precious free time, but since he was humorless bore of the group, they probably wouldn’t miss him. 

Liam walked out on the balcony of his apartment. It was a good night, not very cloudy, and he could see the stars. Perfect. He sat down in a chair, getting comfortable. In his hand, he had a small glass ball, to help him focus. He normally didn’t need anything, but he was tired all the time now. This would help.

He breathed in and out, deeply, letting himself sink into the proper mindset. _Thank you_ , he thought. Then he visualized strengthening the wish he’d made months ago. In silence, he focused, holding the glass ball in his hand, turning it around and round.

“Looks peaceful.”

Liam dropped the ball, and it rolled under a planter. Liam turned around in his chair to see Louis in the doorway of the balcony. “Didn’t think you were the meditation type.” Louis moved slowly, like a cat, as he walked over to where Liam was sitting. “How long have you kept this up?”

“Kept what up?” Liam knew that Louis didn’t have any proof. He hadn’t told anyone a thing…

“You left your planet alignments and other shit on your phone, which you didn’t even have locked,” Louis said, and Liam thought _Oh well then_. “I knew something was going on. Took me forever to think it might’ve been you, though.” 

Liam chose his words carefully. “People who wear robes and go chant at Stonehenge, they get all the attention,” he finally said. “I keep quiet and watch the stars. Nobody suspects, until you.” 

“Until me,” Louis said, and then he sat on the floor, next to Liam’s chair. “So, you’re the mastermind? We’re all just your puppets?” Louis looked over, and Liam fought not to panic. 

“You’re not-I didn’t wish for you,” he said, and Louis looked stung. “I mean-I didn’t wish for One Direction. I wished to be famous, to win X Factor, and I had a separate wish. I wanted friends. And the universe...just gave me everything together, like in one package. It wasn’t what I expected.” 

“You wished for friends?” Liam nodded, wiping a tear as it came down. “But you always acted like we were getting in your way. Zayn seemed to be the only one you actually really liked.” Liam closed his eyes. His head was starting to hurt. 

“I was trying to keep everyone focused, because I overheard some stuff. The show mages could figure out that someone had done something, but they didn’t know it was me. I’m still convinced they tried to undo it.” 

“Maybe,” Louis said. “Maybe we just didn’t get everything. What makes you so sure your thing works, anyway? And if you can change the world by thinking about it, why does your kidney need so much help?”

Liam looked over at him. “I can’t do anything about the kidney. I tried and it just got worse. Some things, you just have to accept. And when my dad found out what I was doing, he sat me down and told me to stick to some guidelines. He told me never to do any spells for him, unless it was life or death.” Liam sighed. “So, I only ask for things for myself, that I really want.”

Louis was quiet, thinking it over. “You know, you were the very last person I suspected,” Louis said. “I thought Harry was doing something without even meaning too. Like, if any one of us could be one of the Fair Folk, it would be him, right?” 

Liam grinned. “I thought he might have a trick up his sleeve myself.” He’d watched Harry carefully, but if Harry had any talent for this sort of thing, Liam never saw it. “Goes back to what I said, nobody ever sees it in me.” 

“Maybe you’re too good at hiding,” Louis said, looking out into the stars himself. “It’s like you don’t even expect to be seen, anymore.”

Liam swallowed, looking at the sky as well. “I do want to be seen. That’s why I did it, I wanted people to know who I was. I was just so lonely.” Liam closed his eyes against the tears, and he felt Louis take his hand and squeeze it. 

“We just want you to be one of us, Liam,” Louis said. “Leave this for now, and come to Niall’s for a movie. We missed you.” 

“But if I don’t, maybe something will go wrong,” Liam protested, and Louis rolled his eyes. “I just have to make sure it’s strong enough.”

“Liam, at this point Harry could be caught fucking a bloke, while high, on Simon's front law, and it wouldn't make a difference. You’ve got nothing to worry about. Come on. You said you wanted friends. Come on. Spend time with your friends.” 

“I, yes. I guess you’re right. It turned out to be a lot stronger than I imagined.” Louis let go of his hand and stood up, and Liam followed him. Then they went to Niall’s flat. Liam watched the movie sandwiched between Louis and Zayn, and didn’t complain when they play-fought with him stuck between them. It wasn’t a bad night.

…

“Did you tell the others?” It was a few days after the movie night, after they’d been done recording, and Liam and Louis were alone in the studio, messing around on the piano kept in there. Liam played songs he knew, while Louis kept trying to come up with something different. 

“Of course not,” Louis said. “That’s your thing, if you want to tell, you tell. All that’s going to happen is that Harry will pester you to teach him.” Louis got up from the piano and got a beer he’d been given earlier. 

“Yeah, and I can’t do that,” Liam said, and Louis raised an eyebrow, interested. “I just knew how, nobody taught me. I think it’s actually genetic for some-I never had like, a priestess like you see on late night telly.”

“Ugh, I know. Priestess Clara and her nine generations of witches. I always knew that was bollocks.” Louis drank more of the beer, then offered Liam a sip. He shook his head. “Yeah, sorry,” Louis said. “Didn’t mean to make your illness worse. I forget you have it, a lot of the time.”

“Most people do,” Liam said. “But yeah, only me and Ruth have any ability like that in our family. I think Ruth uses hers to make the community better, somehow. But she won’t tell me.” 

“A magical social worker, I like it,” Louis said. He finished his beer silently. “Okay, maybe we should head back,” Louis said. “We’ve probably got fans outside, and we need to sleep.” Liam got up, and Louis walked with him, staying close to his side as they went out front and called a cab. 

Right before their first record came out, Liam got invited to dinner with Simon. It turned out to be at his house, and Liam felt a bit nervous, eating his steak and lobster with only Simon staring him down. “I wanted to talk to you, before your tour starts,” Simon said, and Liam steeled himself for what was coming next. “You...you’ve worked hard, to make sure One Direction were successful. Very hard.”

“Yes,” Liam said, looking him in the face. Simon couldn’t do anything to him now, so he decided he would not deny it. “I wanted this very much. I put a lot of effort into making sure I’d be in X Factor.”

“You did a lot bloody more than that,” Simon said, taking a sip of his wine. “It took us months to figure out it was you, because none of my mages could believe that spell had come from one person. They knew it had to be, since One Direction weren’t even a group, but a seventeen year old nobody getting over my professional magicians...” Simon looked over his wineglass. “It was very impressive.” 

“I put a lot of myself into it,” Liam said. He didn’t flinch at the ‘nobody’. That wasn’t true anymore. “I admit, I never thought it would work as well as it did.” 

“Neither did anyone else. Liam, let me be frank,” Simon said, putting down his wineglass. “You’re so powerful, you could actually be dangerous. I’m very glad you just wanted to sing, since if you’d used that kind of ability on something else, you might get people killed. Never go into politics.” 

“Uh, no sir.” Liam tried to cover his shock by having a bit of his steak. He’d never thought of it that way, but he could see Simon’s point. Some of their fans were so fanatical that Liam had taken to putting protection wards for both them and the group. He hoped it would help. 

“Good. I don’t have much ability of my own, just enough to have a good sixth sense for musical talent.” Liam nodded, he had guessed that. “But you’re beyond even the people I hire as mages. It’s almost...annoying.” 

Liam got what he meant by that. One Direction couldn’t be as easily controlled as Simon would like with Liam in the way. He took it as the warning it was meant to be. “I only want what’s best for the group. Which should be best for you and your company as well.” Simon looked impressed and nodded.

Then Simon changed the subject, they had a brilliant panna cotta for dessert, and Liam left, thinking about ways he could protect his boys. 

…

“So, have you thought about telling the others?” 

Louis was lounging in Liam’s hotel room, while they were on tour. They were on the bed, side by side, watching some movie. Liam had a hard time following it. It wasn’t his kind of thing. 

“I don’t know. It’s been over a year, at this point they might be mad at me for hiding it so long.” Liam looked at his phone, checking the planet alignments. 

“I think they’ll take it well. They notice, you know, how you always seem to be unavailable at the same time every month.” Louis changed the channel from the movie, and there was a tedious religious debate between a Christian debating Jesus’s divinity with a mage who thought Jesus was just using magic. Same old. Liam took the remote and changed the channel. 

“Yeah. Maybe I will. It’s taking a lot out of me, to keep this up.” 

“You’re protecting us, aren’t you?” Liam nodded. “No wonder you look so exhausted sometimes. I’m worried about your health, you know.” Louis scooted closer and put an arm around him. 

“Thanks,” Liam said. “I don’t mind you knowing. It’s good, that you know enough to look out.” 

“Don’t mind, he says,” Louis scoffed, and then Louis leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Okay?”

“Um, yes,” Liam said. He’d been expecting it, really. Louis did like to stay close. “But nothing else right now.” Louis frowned. “I’m just...tired.” 

“This isn’t you pushing people away, is it?” Liam shook his head. “You fancy me, maybe?”

“Yeah,” he said, and Louis smiled, ducking his head. Louis had beautiful eyelashes. “I do now, not when I thought you hated me. But we’re friends now, and you’re just...you’ve been really nice.” Louis looked back up at him and kissed him again, on the mouth this time. Liam felt a little thrill, and kissed back. 

They kissed for a few minutes, then Louis shut the TV off. “Can I sleep here? I won’t do anything else, but I don’t want to sleep alone right now.” Liam looked at Louis, and traced his jaw with his thumb. 

“Of course,” Liam said, and he turned the light off. Louis snuggled in with him, and Liam remembered when he was sure Louis hated him. It wasn’t like that now. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it wasn’t that. 

…

Liam woke up the next morning with Louis wrapped around him, and with a stiffy, possibly related to the first thing. He moved out from under Louis’s arms, and went to the bathroom. When he was done peeing, he heard a knock on the bathroom door. “Yeah?”

Louis opened the door. He was wearing low-slung trackies, and looked mussed and beautiful. “We’re okay?” 

“Sure Lou,” Liam said, and he saw the relief in Louis’s face right before he came in for a kiss. “Everything’s okay,” Liam said. “But we have to get ready, they’ll be knocking on our door in five minutes.” 

“Let me piss then,” Louis said, and Liam grabbed his toothbrush and left the bathroom.

…

For the next week, Louis stuck close to Liam. It was a bit strange, since Liam had never had a boyfriend before, if that’s even what he was. This wasn’t even something he’d dared to wish for, and now he was wondering if it was something from his subconscious. He told Louis that one night, when they were cuddling. 

“Huh,” Louis said. “I don’t know. From what you told me, you try to control your spells as much as you can.”

“But I can’t control everything,” Liam said. “I never planned to be in a group, for one thing. I don’t know. I think you might just be something I didn’t expect.”

“I admit I like that better. Let’s choose to think of it that way.” Liam knew Louis wasn’t very comfortable with the idea that he was only in a band because Liam willed it, and he didn’t blame him. That was always tricky, he thought, trying to remember that just because he wanted something didn’t mean other people were the means to get it. 

“You’re thinking too hard,” Louis said, and kissed his forehead. 

…

A couple of weeks later, Liam decided to call a band meeting. When he got there, the other boys looks still and wary, and Liam said “Don’t worry, I don’t want to leave or anything.”

“Good,” Zayn said. “So what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just...haven’t been one hundred percent honest about things, and I wanted to tell you something.” Louis looked over at him, nodding, and Liam took a deep breath. “I can do magic, and I wished to win X Factor, before I auditioned.” 

“Okay,” Niall said after a minute of silence. “Wasn’t expecting that one.”

“Wait, what the fuck,” Harry said. “I’m in a band because you made a wish?”

“Not really, I didn’t wish for that, but I did wish for friends,” Liam said, leaning forward. “I didn’t make you do anything, I promise.”

“You wished for friends?” Of course Zayn would focus on that. “Well, I guess it worked. No harm done then, I reckon.” 

Liam looked over at all of them. Harry looked curious, but not upset. Niall was grinning, Zayn reached over and squeezed his shoulder. “I’m glad none of you are upset. And I’m sorry I was so hard on you all during the show, I was afraid the mages would mess with what I did, so I wanted to be sure we’d still be ahead.”

“Ah, understood,” Harry said. “So you didn’t call a meeting to tell us you’re fucking Louis?” 

Liam felt a bit flushed, suddenly. He looked over at Louis. “Oh. Well.”

“Technically, no fucking has taken place. Yet.” Louis looked over at Liam and took his hand.“I’m being a gentlemen for once in my life.” 

“I’m glad for it,” Liam said quietly. He still needed a little time. Then he looked at the others, Niall already cracking up and Harry and Zayn grinning like idiots.“Well, we weren’t going to any great effort to hide it, were we?” Harry put his hand over his mouth and cackled. “So. Nothing to tell.” 

“Suppose so,” Zayn said. 

“Good,” Harry declared. “You have no idea how much Louis drove me crazy talking about you when we were o the show.” Liam looked over at Louis, who drew a finger across his neck. Well. That was something he didn’t know. “I hope it works out.”

“Can you teach us magic?” That was Niall, changing the subject back to Liam’s ability.

“No, I don’t think I can. I never took lessons, so I’m not sure how I’m doing it. It’s a natural ability.” Louis squeezed his hand. “Louis figured it out, a few months ago. I wasn’t ready to tell anyone, but he confronted me. And I never, ever thought we’d get this big.”

“Well,” Harry said, putting his feet up on the table. “Maybe it was meant to be.” Niall agreed, and Zayn said nothing, just looked at his hands. “Zayn, you okay with this?”

“Of course. My religion is technically against casting spells. but I don’t care. Liam never means any harm.” 

“What about me and Louis?” Liam said. Zayn wasn’t bigoted, but you never knew. 

“I don’t see how you can put up with him, but go ahead,” Zayn said.

“Can we go now?” Harry was starting to look bored. “And thank you, Liam. Even if you didn’t mean for us to be a band, I’m still glad it happened.” Liam smiled up at him, and then Harry came in for a hug and then he and Niall were gone. Zayn left next, telling both of them to be careful. 

That left Liam and Louis alone, Louis still holding his hand. “You did great,” Louis said. “You were very brave, and it went well.” Liam moved in closer. “Let’s go to your room, I want to kiss you now.” 

“Okay.” Liam got up, and they went back. When they got there, Louis came in for a kiss, but Liam said “Hold on.”

“What?” Louis said, looking confused. “Why can’t I kiss you?” 

“I just want to say this first,” Liam said. “I’m positive now, that I never wished for you. You don’t have to worry, that we’re only together because I looked at the sky over a year ago. I’m sure I never would have thought of you in a million years. You’re perfect, and nothing like what I thought I wanted. So, no. I couldn’t have.” 

“Oh,” Louis said, and he smiled, eyes crinkling up. “I’m glad. Thank you.” Liam grinned back, and put his hands on Louis’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. “You’re so sweet,” Louis said. “You really think so?” 

“I do. I got a lot of stuff that night, but you were just...you. That’s what I believe.”

“Then that’s what I choose to believe too,” Louis said, and kissed him again.


End file.
